The box
by Seishin19
Summary: Ichigo lleva una misteriosa caja hasta la Sociedad de Almas. Dice ser una sorpresa para alguien especial. ¿Qué hay en la caja y quién es ese alguien?


**The box**

—Aún no estoy seguro de esto Urahara-san… ¿Estás seguro de que todo saldrá bien? —preguntó agachando la cabeza y mirando a la caja que sujetaba con temor en sus manos.

—¡Claro que sí Kurosaki-san! Solo procura que la caja no caiga al suelo. Es muy frágil, recuérdalo—respondió Urahara dándole esa advertencia al final. Ichigo asintió aún poco convencido.

Dentro de él sentía muchos nervios desde que se levantó aquella mañana aunque nadie podía notarlo. Estaba excitado de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas y a la vez no. No quería que nada le pasara a la caja. Estaba bien, decidió en protegerla con su vida si era necesario.

—Ya cálmate Kurosaki-san. —puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró con una sonrisa. Ichigo bufó, siendo su maestro Urahara era de los que sí sabía cómo se sentía. —Estoy seguro de que saldrá bien. Ahora ve antes de que se te haga tarde.

Kisuke abrió la puerta Senkai para él y el shinigami sustituto se marchó hacia la Sociedad de Almas. —Ay la juventud~ Ichigo-chan ya se hace mayor, snif… ¡snif! —saca un pañuelo de la nada y se suena la nariz con él.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo atravesó el Senkai, como siempre y cruzaba por la puerta de Urahara, llegó al otro lado con la salida en el cielo. Abrazó la caja con fuerza e intentó aterrizar lo mejor posible.

—Ah joder… Eso dolió…—se puso en pie y sacudió su shihakusho con la mano para después observar que el interior de la caja estuviera intacto. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y siguió con su camino hacia la entrada del Seireitei.

En la puerta estaba Jidanbo, con quien cruzó un par de palabras antes de que le abriera la puerta para pasar al interior.

Directamente se dirigió hacia el Sexto escuadrón y a la oficina principal. Tocó en la puerta y espero a que le dieran permiso a pasar.

El capitán del escuadrón pareció sorprendido de verle por allí. —¿Qué te trae por aquí Kurosaki? —preguntó levantando la vista del papel para mirarlo.

—Venía a preguntarte por Rukia. Me pierdo muy fácil en el Seireitei aún…—confesó con cierta vergüenza rascándose el cabello.

—Hm… Ella debe de estar en su escuadrón —alzó una ceja preguntándose como sí que conocía el camino a su escuadrón, pero no al treceavo… —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Kurosaki?

—Yo… Verás —se acercó hasta la mesa y le enseño el interior de la caja contándole toda la historia.

—Entiendo. Tienes mi permiso —mojó la pluma en el tintero y siguió con lo suyo mientras Ichigo tomaba de nuevo la caja entre sus manos con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—¡Oh gracias Byakuya! —dijo con emoción sin importarle mostrarse alegre.

—Dile a Renji que te acompañe al escuadrón trece.

—¡Hai!

Se despidió del capitán y salió de la oficina. Byakuya soltó un suspiro. Ese chico… No tenía remedio. ¿Por qué siempre era tan entusiasta?

* * *

Renji acompañaba a Ichigo hacia el treceavo escuadrón discutiendo ambos por el camino. ¡Y es que aquel cabezota no quería decirle que había en la caja! De hecho intentó quitársela de las manos, pero Ichigo la sujetaba muy protectoramente, debía de haber algo muy importante ahí dentro. Gruñó y decidió olvidarlo.

Cuando llegaron hasta el escuadrón les dieron la noticia de que Rukia había salido. Ichigo suspiró rodeándole un aura depresiva.

Renji se disculpó diciendo que tenía cosas qué hacer y que ya se verían luego.

Ichigo miró al cielo. ¿Y ahora qué? Tendría que encontrar a Rukia de otra manera. Se concentró en buscar su reiatsu y cuando lo encontró caminó con alegría renovada hacia el lugar.

La vio en lo alto de una colina, la fresca brisa removiendo sus cortos cabellos y su shihakusho ondeando elegantemente en el aire. Era una vista hermosa y… ¡¿De dónde vino eso?!

Fue entonces que Rukia giró la cabeza y lo vio. —¿Ichigo?

El peli naranjo se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en la hierba respirando hondo. Rukia sonrió y se sentó también.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó curiosa. Ichigo la miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio lo preguntaba? —¿Y qué hay en esa caja? —preguntó también antes de que Ichigo pudiera contestar a la pregunta anterior.

Ichigo se sonrojó levemente y apartó la caja de la vista de Rukia. —Es un secreto…

—¿Por qué? —hizo un puchero y apoyó una mano en la cabeza de Ichigo para asomarse al otro lado y ver la caja. Ichigo la tomó y la apartó con un brazo estirado mientras con el otro empujaba a Rukia lejos de él. —¡Oh vamos!

—Hm… Después lo verás—sentenció. Rukia suspiró y lo dejó pasar.

Estaba atardeciendo y era vista muy bonita. Ambos estaban concentrados en la puesta de sol hasta que Ichigo escuchó un ligero ruido a su costado. Empezó a sudar gotitas por toda la cara esperando a que Rukia no se diera cuenta. Apoyó la mano sobre la tapa de la caja y Rukia lo miró notando la repentina acción. Ichigo le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y ella frunció el ceño.

Quería esperar un poco más, pero…

Se giró a un lado y tomó la caja con ambos brazos para ponerla sobre su regazo. Rukia miró con curiosidad.

—Rukia… —Ojos violáceos miraron al shinigami en lugar de la caja cuando habló. —Lo que hay en la caja es… es… e-es para ti… —volteó la cabeza hacia un lado esperando hasta que dejara de sentir sus mejillas calientes.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó señalándose a sí misma. Se sorprendió aún más al ver como la tapa de la caja se movía despertando aún más su curiosidad.

Ichigo volteó de nuevo a mirar al contenedor y retiró la tapa. Nunca creyó a ver visto un brillo de emoción en los ojos amatistas de Rukia como el que vio ese día.

—E-es… Es…—tartamudeó mientras una sonrisa ancha y hermosa aparecía en su rostro. Tomó a la criatura en sus manos y lo acarició. —Oh Ichigo… ¡Es precioso! —con su pelaje blanco puro, sus graciosas orejas levantadas y su hocico moviéndose continuamente. Kuchiki parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar de la emoción.

Ichigo la miró sudando una gota. —¿R-Rukia?

—¿A qué vino este regalo Ichigo?

—Agh Rukia… ¿Tanto trabajas que te olvidas de tu propio cumpleaños?

—¿Te-te has acordado? —exclamó sorprendida.

—¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¿A qué viene el conejo si no? —rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano hasta la nuca.

—Tengo que ponerle un nombre.

—Por favor no le pongas Chappy—gruñó el peli naranjo estando un "poco" harto de verlo en sus dibujos para que ahora encima el pobre animal se llame igual.

—Ah… Ah—negó con la cabeza y sonrió con malicia. —¡Se llamará Ichigo!

Ichigo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. ¡Prefería que se llamara Chappy mira tú por dónde!

—¡No le pondrás mi nombre a un conejo!

—¡Lo acabo de hacer! —exclamó victoriosa.

—¡Serás-!

—De verdad… Muchas gracias Ichigo —apoyó un momento a "Ichigo" sobre su regazo y le dio un beso rápido a su amigo en la mejilla cosa que dejó al shinigami tartamudeando cosas incoherentes intentando decirle "de nada" en el proceso y fallando totalmente.

—¡Este será un buen cumpleaños! ¿Verdad Ichigo? —dijo alegremente levantándose y hablándole al conejito blanco.

—Sí… Muy divertido —suspiró con la cara roja y mirando hacia atrás viendo a una feliz Rukia sujetar alegremente al conejito.

_Gastarme la paga valió la pena_, pensó sonriendo como tonto y llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde Rukia le besó.


End file.
